A Birthday Bash To Remember
by latias713
Summary: This is a fic I'm writing for my friend Cookie you know who you are she won a bet and now gets a glimpse into my head, intended for older teens and it is yuri so if you dont like the idea of two girls being together DON'T READ THIS thats all I have to say
1. Get Together

Hey so this is my first actual story and it is based off of a real situation, I know that the characters are out of character (if that made sense) but they're supposed to resemble some of my friends, and for the record I'm making Mamoru the same age as everyone else, and everyone is 16 except Rei who will be 15 and um I'm writing this for my gloriously fabulous and luscious friend Cookie. You know who you are and just for you cuz I'm sure you'll be totally lost about the Japanese names, these are their English names that I wont be using but might help you anyway.

Usagi-Serena

Mamoru-Darien

Rei-Rei

Makoto-Lita

Minako-Mina

Those are all the people I'll be using, if you're still confused then just email me and I'll explain, so without further ado my story

"Ugh I don't wanna get up" I groaned as my friend shook me awake from my spot on the couch. "Well that sucks for you doesn't it I have to go to work and if you want to visit the others you're gonna have to get up." Makoto replied walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before we set off. I was still half asleep as I get dressed and stumbled into the car. I plugged my ipod into her car stereo so that I could listen to something that would wake me up during our drive. "So how late are you working today?" I should be able to meet you at Minako's a little after six." Makoto said without removing her eyes from the road ahead despite its emptiness. "Eight hours, you're gonna miss everything though." I fake whined apparently having the energy to argue. "Aww like you'll have any fun without me anyway." She said with a smirk and a barely visible wink since she still wouldn't turn her head. "Uhhuh suuure you just keep telling yourself that." I said nudging her arm with my elbow.

We pulled into the parking lot of Fry's food store and we proceeded to get out. "ok well I guess I'll meet up with you later k? Text me if you guys aren't going to be at Mina's by six." "Yeah yeah I will." I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the wash. "Bye Mako!" I yelled as I trotted to a run. "Bye Rei!" she yelled before walking in.

A little ways down the wash I slowed to a walk and sang to myself while listening to my ipod (A/N yes I do this quite often hopefully no one hears me cuz I don't think I'm that good hehe --, ) I went up the slope on me left and down the street to Mina's house where I was greeted by a very half asleep girl. "You just got up didn't you?" I accused. "I did not, I've been up for at least ten minutes." She retorted. facepalm "MINA I TOLD YOU WHAT TIME I WAS COMING!" she cringed a little but stepped aside to let me in and I dropped the subject as her mom came out to greet me. "Hello Mrs. Aino how are you?" I said politely "Good good how are you I hope you'll keep my little Mina out of trouble for her birthday." She said while attempting to hug Mina who swiftly ducked and sidestepped out of the way "NO HUGS, NO TOUCHING!" she called out as her mom tried again. "Why are you always like this, you lock yourself up in your room and when you do come out I'm not allowed to hug you?" Mrs. Aino asked with a pout on her lips. "Yep that's pretty much it." Mina says as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her to the back of the house to escape her mom in the safety of her room.

"Whew, sorry" she said as she plopped on her bed. "No prob I don't mind her nearly as much as you do." I said with a half laugh as I plopped down next to her. "Yeah but you don't have to live with her." Mina groaned through the pillow she was now burying her face in. "Touché, so when is Usagi showing up?" I asked, just now noticing the girls absence. "I dunno, she was supposed to show up before you got here, why don't you call her?" Mina said as she propped herself up on her elbows apparently not finding a comfortable position. "Why don't you? It's your party." I said taking out my cell phone anyway. "Cuz it was your idea to have a party I would've been fine ignoring my birthday but NOOO you wanted to have a party, so call." she said. "Hush it's ringing" click

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Usagi there?"

"Yeah hold on…USAGI GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND ANSWER THE PHONE!! COMING! Hold on a sec she's coming."

"Ok Thank you"

"Hello?"

"Hey Usagi it's Rei, Mina and I were wondering why you weren't here yet."

"CUZ YOU GUYS HAVEN'T COME TO GET ME (I pull the phone away from my ear) YOU'RE SO MEAN JUST LEAVING ME HERE WITH MY MOM, YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S LIKE, COME SAVE ME"

"Ok ok we're coming give us a few minutes"

"A FEW MINUTES?!?!"

"Well yeah we're walking; I promise it won't be that long ok"

"Ok but hurry up"

"Bye Usagi"

"DON'T LEAVE ME"

click

"Come on Mina we have to go get her apparently." "Aww do we have to?" "Do you want to deal with her if we don't?" Mina hopped up and began frantically searching for her shoes at that "Come on hurry up we have to get over there before she goes crazy on us" after putting on a pair of non-matching socks, and her shoes, we set off with her dog as well. "She might as well get a walk out of this" Mina said with a shrug

After getting to Usagi's house we were greeted by an overly hyper active Usagi who had probably had a good deal of sugar already 'well this outta be fun once we get some birthday cake and snacks into her' I thought to myself while steadying myself from a tackle/hug, "So are you ready, do you have all your stuff?" "Stuff?" "yeah it's a sleep over don't tell me you forgot" "ACK ok no prob I'll just throw some stuff together come on." She said as she bounded off to her room in search of stuff to bring. We followed carefully and almost fell over in shock as we walked in "OMG YOU'RE ROOM IS CLEAN!! I CAN ACTUALLY SEE THA FLOOR, AND THE BED…WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH USAGI?" I cried out pointing a finger at the, what must be an, imposter "Oh shut up my rooms not that bad" Usagi said pouting a little "uh Usagi you make my room look clean even at its worst, you're room is SO that bad" Mina said which sadly enough was true

As I saw a fake fit coming on I butt in "Hey how 'bout we get you packed huh, then we can get back to the fun." "YEAH" Usagi said before running around her room and throwing stuff on the bed to pack. I poorly hid a sigh that Mina snickered at and I just gave her a wink. "Hey I'm gonna call Mamoru to make sure he's coming." I said walking towards her bedroom door. "Wait I'm done" she said as she shoved everything in a backpack, zipped it up, and threw it over her shoulder. "Ok well I still have to call him" "K well lets go." She said with a big smile. I called Mamoru and told him where we were and asked if he was still coming. "Yeah I'm coming I'll be there soon." "K see you soon" I said and hung up. It's so much faster talking to guys on the phone. As we were walking down the street we suddenly jumped up onto the sidewalk to avoid a car that had angled itself straight at us. It curved at the last second and rolled down the passenger window to reveal none other than Mamoru himself. "WHAT THE HECK YOU COULD'VE HIT US WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" we all yelled and then laughed that we said that same thing together. "Oh please, I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure I wouldn't hit you. So are you getting in or not" "OMG you can drive" I said, it only just now sinking in. and we all got into that car and drove back to Mina's.

Ok well my parents want me to start getting back on a school schedule so that's all for this chappie I'll write more tomorrow, bye all


	2. The fun begins

Part 2 of the thrilling thingamabob that I'm creating. I repeat once more that if you don't like the idea of two girls being together you REALLY shouldn't read this, however it is rated teen so the worst it will get is…well if you really want to know I'll just let you read on so here we go

Once we got back to Mina's house we couldn't figure out what to do. so we just hung out in her room and caught up on old times that we missed. That didn't last long though. I mean honestly how can you expect teenagers to be content just talking. Usagi was soon on Mamoru and had somehow gotten a hacky sack ball into his pants without any of us noticing what had happened. "Usagi what the heck what are you doing? " Mamoru yelped out in surprise. Usagi grabbed his hands and sat on them. "Don't take it out ok?" "What?"

"Please don't take it out ok?"

"I'm going to eventually…"

"But not today right?"

"I will sometimes today"

"Ok well not in the next hour ok?"

"Ok I won't take it out in the next hour.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it now will you get off?"

"You really…"

"Usagi drop it he promised now get off" I said after putting my camera away. 'Oh this is gonna be awesome to watch later I'll laugh so hard'

"Ok fine" with that she got off but she didn't release his hands.

"Oh yeah Mina I got you a present" Usagi said a giant smile bursting across her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two condoms. One labeled "warming" and the other "tingling". "OHMIGOD Usagi where did you get those there not even in a box they're individuals?" I asked completely in awe. "Well I don't think my parents are gonna use them cuz these have been in there for forever and. "Ugh too much info Usagi" Mina screamed then she made a thoughtful face (which is very scary for Mina) "but thanks!" she said with a grin and took the condoms putting them in her pocket. "Oh my gosh you guys" I said "ANYWAY where were we?" I heard Usagi say before I turned around and saw her on Mamoru again. "Will you two get a room?" I said "We have one will you two get out of it?" Usagi responded. I had to admit it was a good come back.

Not Long After

"It's goin' in your pant Mamo."

"NO it's not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Oh my gosh you guys."

"Hey now be nice to my blow up bat I can't get another one 'til the fair"

"Mina the fair's in town remember we went yeaterday?"

"Oh Yeah…Ok go ahead"

"YES it's goin' in your pants"

"NO it's not. Why did you give her permission?"

Both Mina and I look up from our cameras. "What didn't here you?'

"OHMIGOD YOU'RE RECORDING THIS!"

"Well duh how else are we going to permanently imprint this into the minds of many unsuspecting viewers?"

"Geez Mamoru how much room do you have in those pants?"

"Yeah I thought they would've bulged by now"

"Hm let's see." Usagi pulled the poor bat out to find it dead. Sadly deflated. Never to know the fun of beating up a friend with its harmless cushy-ness. "OHMIGOD YOU KILLED IT MAMO HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I? You're the one who stuffed it down my pants?"

"Hey is that ball still in there?" I asked

"Huh…oh yeah." He reached down his pants to find it "Oh my gosh"

"WHAT?" we all said looking at him

"It's in my underwear"

"WHAT?!"

"It's in my underwear. You put it in my underwear."

"No I could've sworn I put it above the boxers. I know I put it above the boxers I did."

"No you didn't cuz it's in my underwear"

"OHMIGOSH"

He pulled it out and threw it at Usagi who screamed and ducked "AAAGHH IT'S SOILED GET IT AWAY IT'S SOILED!!" "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT IT IN MY PANTS!" "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" "Will you guys keep it down my mom will hear you." Mina said. "Hey let's go to the base since we have to wait another couple hours before Makoto gets off work anyway." "Yeah ok." We all agreed and Mina's mom drove us down there since we needed the military ID. We played team pool and Usagi and I got our butts thoroughly kicked. Then Mamoru and I played some chase game that you play on a bike. It was super hard. I wanted to play DDR but it didn't work. Right about now is when we realized Usagi was missing. So we split up and searched the entire building for her. WE tried calling and texting and yelling for her but never got an answer. We didn't find her until an hour later we went to go regroup in the teen room and found her curled up on a bean bag asleep. "You ditz do you know how worried we were?" I yelled before sitting on her. She woke up totally scared not knowing what was going on until we talked her out of it. "Calm down it's just us." I said "Yeah be lucky we didn't pour ice water on you or something." Mina said "Or lave without you." Mamoru said smirking. "YOU WOULDN'T" "We might've if we couldn't find you." I said laughing to myself. "YOU'RE…SO…MEAN!!!" Usagi cried before wailing giant fake tears 'Oh God here we go' I thought before dragging her out to the main room to tell Mina's mom we found her.

After the hour ling search and filling Usagi in on all the searching we did we all went to the store to get some much needed snackage. After all what's a party without party supplies. We got gummy squids and zebra cakes and beef jerky and juice and there was already cake back at Mina's place, and we got chips and checked out. Well Mina's mom checked out. We all goofed off in the store on the karts and what not. When we got back to Mina's it was nearly 6 "Let's go get Mako!" I said. It was a short walk after all. "Yeah ok" Mina said and we were off. We met here there much to her surprise and then raced her home. Her in her car having to take streets and us on foot going through the back alley. We actually won by like an entire second believe it or not. We practically ran back and she had to go the speed limit which is the only reason she didn't get ahead of us.

Ooh wow it's 10 I have to go to bed otherwise I'll hate myself when I get up in the morning. Well that's it for chapter 2 the final chapter will be posted…eventually. But hopefully this week. Chapter 3 is also the part with girl-girl action so if you don't like that idea now is a good time to bail out. Laters all


	3. the REAL fun begins

Alas the third and final part of my story. I repeat for the last time as it actually applies to this chapter if you don't like the idea of two girls together STOP READING NOW! It doesn't get THAT graphic but enough where many people who don't like the idea will get uncomfortable. This is my last warning. I would also like to note the I own nothing but this story the characters names and profiles are not mine and yes I tweaked the characters to match people I know so they are OOC, unless you know who I'm talking about in which case I think I did a very good job capturing the personalities. Ok so without further ado lets begin

"HAHA WE BEAT YOU!" I called running down the side walk to give Makoto a hug

"Yeah so what" she said returning the hug

"So we won. We're faster than your car." I said with a triumphant smile

"You wanna test that?"

"No"

"Ok then"

We all went inside and to the kitchen to collect the treats we had bought on base. Among these were zebra cakes, gummy octopuses, and beef jerky (A/N if I mentioned it last chapter I'm sorry but I don't feel like going back to read if I mentioned snacks if u don't like it that sux for you). We then went to Mina's room where we played with the flirty dice. For those of you who don't know, flirty dice are two di one has an action and the other has a time. Things that can be found on these dice are: feed me, kiss me, hug me, XOXOXO, love me, and tickle me. On the other: now, often, later, always, tomorrow, and never. Never was always over ruled by majority vote and the person would get glomped anyway. This went on well into the night until we thought we were gonna pop from eating so much candy and all personal boundaries were demolished (A/N I know I'm not being that descriptive but you need to use your imagination instead of having things spoon fed to you anyway you get the point) so while Usagi was on Mamoru and we were done playing with the dice but weren't ready to fall asleep (A/N yes ppl Mamoru is spending the night even though he's a guy get over it) we started up a new game…the always fun and forever classic: Truth or Dare scary thunder music I won't repeat the events that occurred here because…well we promised not to but know this: we had LOTS of fun. Again let your imagination roam on the thought of fun. Interpret it as u will. Sometime around 2 in the morning we were done. We just couldn't stand to be awake any longer. And so we all positioned ourselves around the room. Usagi and Mamoru slept on an unzipped sleeping bag on the floor leaving Mina, Mako and I to forge for room on the bed.

'I'm trying to fall asleep honest I did but I can't get her out of my mind. And I know she isn't sleeping. Her breathing is just as uneven as mine. I wonder…' I reached my hand out for hers very slowly. When I touched it I froze. Couldn't tell you why to save my life but I did. I froze. This soon passed and I intertwined my fingers with hers. I sighed a little when I felt her respond. She didn't pull away. She closed her hand around mine. 'Just the encouragement I need' I pulled myself into a half sitting position and moved so that I was laying closer to her, side by side. We stared at each other for a moment. I don't know who moved first but someone inched forwards slightly. And I moved in to meet her. Very lightly my lips brushed hers and I let instinct take over. It started slow. Neither of us moved but our lips stayed together. Then a slight twitch. I scoot closer to her hoping to gain some leverage. I pushed in to her a little. Our lips now moving of their own accord without us having to think. I rolled her over onto her back and take a breath as our lips parted. She was sweeter than I thought, probably from the gummies. I leaned over her and kissed her again. A little more roughly this time. I untangled our fingers and traced random patterns on her stomach through her shirt. I then went further. 'Who knew I'd actually know what the hell I'm doing. Wow I really need to stop reading online fics if I can do this as a first timer' it was true too I'd never been with anyone like this. Read about it sure, I spent far too much time online but it's so much better in person. I hooked my fingers under her shirt and ran my fingertips up each of her sides, mentally counting the ribs I could feel under her skin. I traced back down with my nails and smiled as I felt her shiver beneath me. I continued doing this because it seemed to me like she was enjoying it. I didn't realize how much until she started to moan. Softly. I'm surprised I even heard it. But it was there. She was enjoying this treatment. I silenced her with a kiss "you'll wake everyone up if you continue' I whispered against her skin. She just shrugged, at the moment I don't think she would care if Mina's mom heard us. I could feel her breath shorten and see her throat tighten. Another moan was coming, still not loud but with Mina on the same bed I wasn't going to risk it. I kissed her again and smiled as the vibrations of her moan ran through me. "Now now if you can't behave yourself this won't work." I said with a seductive smile. She looked into my eyes and smiled back. Who could resist that smile? I swooped down and kissed her again. First on the forehead, then her nose, then her lips, then the side of her neck. I stayed there near the crook of her neck and buried my head. I could feel her pulse beneath my lips and kissed the spot. I moved a little so that we were both a little more comfortable and ended up lying almost completely on top of her. My arms were wrapped around her and my head was in the crook of her neck. I fell asleep that way to the melody of her breathing and heartbeat. I woke up part way through the night (or morning as it really was) and carefully got off of her before the others woke up. When I lay back down it was close to her and I intertwined my fingers with hers and fell back asleep. We all went home the next day around noon. No one noticed us being more buddy buddy than usual but what did it matter. Our little act last night ad made us both happy. We could talk about it later for now I just wanted to enjoy it. We hugged before we left and both went our separate way to our houses. We've talked things out since then and everything felt so right that we kept going. Everyone approved but no one ever knew about the first night. And that's the way we wanted to keep it. Our little birthday bash to remember.

yeah ok so I suck at endings so sue me. But I never really thought of how to end it I thought of the entire story line except the end so if I think of a better one I'll change it but the point is I finished it so I'm done and its almost 1:30 in the morning Sunday night so I'm going to bed


End file.
